Lisa: The Beautiful
by CuddlyChristina
Summary: Prequel to the events of Painful and Joyful, as well as before the events of The Six Left Behind. A intimate look into the Beautiful Hoods, as well as the day they escaped from the Flash.
1. Blue, Pink and Yellow (and some Black)

Author's note: Now this is what you've been probably waiting for: some more fleshing out on the likes of three of the Beautiful Hoods; Pink, Blue and Yellow.

Also, I only own the Beautiful Hoods.

**LISA: The Beautiful  
**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Today was a good day**

**And that day, I was out with my best friend**

**And looked up at the sky**

**But then something had gone wrong**

**There's people screaming and running around**

**Yelling, 'we're gonna die!'**

Nektar was on stage, and had begun performing what was to be their fourth single, and as Anastasia Aaron - Blue Hood - poured all her heart and soul into the song, their manager could tell it would be pretty successful. The redhead herself knew that she was confident and ecstatic that her band might strike gold again, with their previous three singles finding modest success.

The song itself - titled 'The Last Day' - was gritty and emotional, expressing her concerns on a possible end-of-the-world scenario. It also went on for five minutes, before it came to a climax featuring Anastasia performing a killer guitar solo to close things out.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Once it concluded, the crowd cheered as the group exited the stage. Anastasia smiled as she approached a few fans waiting for autographs, and got to work doing so.

She and her fellow band-mates, Almira 'Sparkle' Gonzalez, Teresa 'Queen T' Hamilton and Lexi 'Lex' Potter all knew that when the newest single hits the charts like their previous ones, they knew they hit the big time. Yet there was some irony to the title, but she didn't care.

As she relaxed and drank some beer with her friends, Anastasia noticed a guy walking up to her and asking, "Hey, baby. You want some Joy? It'll make your night even more fun!"

Shaking her head no, she replied, "No thanks, I'm not interested."

The guy grimaced, and went on his way, finding another potential 'customer' to exploit. The redhead sighed in peace as she resumed talking to the other girls.

"Hey, chica, what do you have planned for tonight?" Sparkle asked.

"No idea; how about you guys? You got anything interesting going on?" Anastasia replied.

"Well, there's some cute guys we can fool around with. I bet you can outdo that chick with the black jacket!" Lex said.

"Oh, really?" the redhead asked with a smirk.

"Hey, Annie!" a voice called out.

Anastasia turned her head and noticed the voice belonged to one Kathleen Lynn a.k.a. Yellow Hood. "Hey, Kathy." she said with a smile.

"Congrats on that awesome performance, you did _so_ good!" Kathleen exclaimed. "If only I was the opening act; then I could make them all laugh before the music kicks in." she joked.

Anastasia laughed, and Queen T asked, "Hey, Kathy, how's life?"

"Pretty good, I guess." Kathleen replied. "I've got a gig coming up tomorrow night, and I've even tried to send my neighbor an invitation. But he didn't really want to go; I guess he must be some sort of wallflower, I think."

She looked over at Anastasia and asked, "How about you?"

The redhead sighed as she resumed drinking her beer, before replying, "So far, so good. Next season, we've got another one of those mini-tours. However, I still remember the last time I came down here."

"Oh?" Kathleen asked, raising an eyebrow.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Several days ago..._

Anastasia and Kathleen were both chatting it up, and talking about how Nektar had just finished a shoot for a music video for their latest single. However, something caught the redhead's eye, and she noticed a man with green hair surrounded by beautiful women.

He was already talking to two of them, offering to take them on over to his place for, as he put it, a 'menage a trois'. However, he forbid any of his male friends in joining in the 'festivities'.

"It's him again..." Anastasia muttered, a small blush appearing on her cheeks.

"Hawk Hollywood? Hmph, the guy's a major showoff. He's every girl's dream lover, and every guy's nightmare." Kathleen said with a scoff.

"Yeah, but...I really want to get up close and personal with him."

"You've attempted that a few times, but you were too nervous to talk to him."

Anastasia sighed as she sat back in her chair, gulping down some beer. It also didn't help that she'd occasionally have that one dream of her meeting him at the same nightclub, using her charm and assertiveness, which worked well in her favor, leading to...something torrid.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Back in the present..._

"Let me tell you something; I see him as someone I secretly love and admire, both romantically and sexually, and I'm gonna meet him one day, and I'm gonna prove you ladies wrong!" Anastasia spoke out.

"Is that so? Good luck with that." Sparkle said, her and the other bandmates nodding in agreement.

"I'm not sure about that, Sparks; he's got such an attitude, you know." Kathleen added.

Possessing an air of determination, Anastasia was confident that one day, it could happen. And compared to all the other trysts she had with other guys, this particular tryst would be _mind-blowing_.

The band then resumed their cavorting around the nightclub, putting the moves on some of the men there, before finally returning home, with Queen T having picked a guy of her own to take home with.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

On another part of town, Carla Taft - Pink Hood - had just came out of the movies with her boyfriend and high school sweetheart, Todd Elkwood. Though the two of them had known each other since elementary school, they didn't become a couple until high school, when she professed her feelings to him.

Naturally, he returned them, and the two had been getting along as lovers quite swimmingly. Now in the present, they graduated from college and had now taken up jobs of their own: Todd was working as a delivery boy for a pizza parlor, while Carla - who had enjoyed designing clothes as a teenager - had taken up a career as a seamstress at fashion shows.

"So, how was the movie?" he asked.

"Pretty good. I love it when I see a movie that has a happy ending." she replied.

"Me too." He then asked, "Next time we ever get off our shifts, we can go out again; and maybe if we're lucky, we can go back to your place and make love again. What do you say?"

"I think so."

"Great!" he exclaimed, before he and Carla shared a sweet kiss together. It wasn't long before a gorgeous brunette in a black hooded jacket bumped into them.

"Oh, sorry about that." she said, before looking over at Carla and asking, "Hey, Carly, how's it going?"

The blonde smiled and fist bumped the brunette - Darcy Hilton a.k.a. Black Hood - and replied, "I'm doing pretty good. How about you?"

"Devon and I broke up; he already had a girlfriend when I slept with him. I sure hope he gets back together with her, because I felt so bad for him. But at least it gave me time to consider reconnecting with Clint. Every time I think of him when I'm alone in my pad, I get so horny." Darcy said.

Carla blushed at the last sentence, before saying to her, "By the way, I worked on your dress a few days ago, and so far, it's looking good, though I really want you to try it on."

"What if it's too tight on me?" Darcy asked.

"Well...maybe I could fix it up."

"And you better, because if it doesn't look great on me, I demand you change things up."

Carla let out a small sigh as she said, "You may be my good friend, Darcy, but sometimes you're pretty high-maintenance."

"Indeed. By the way, your boyfriend is so lucky to have you." Darcy said with a grin.

Carla chuckled, and replied, "Uh...th-thanks."

"Hopefully, you'll snag yourself a nice guy like Carla did." Todd added.

Both girls would then say their goodbyes, and the blonde and her boyfriend went off to head back to their homes to rest up for the night.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Meanwhile, Kathleen left the nightclub to head back home to her apartment. En route, however, she noticed a man sitting and leaning against a tree.

He had slightly long brown hair and a noticeable five-o-clock shadow, and appeared to be staring out at the sky. He also happened to be her neighbor, but he was friendless, and often acted happy-go-lucky in an attempt to gain a new friend.

"Hey! It's me, Kathleen! You wanna have a conversation or two?" she asked.

The man ignored her, and let out a deep breath. Kathleen shrugged and added while waving her arms, "You don't need to be shy or anything; besides, I'm your neighbor."

He was still focused on staring at the clouds, and she let out a sigh as she finally spoke, "Allright, dude. I'll leave you alone."

She finally returned to her apartment, where she changed into a tank top and boy shorts. Kathleen sighed as she switched the lamp off, and found herself falling asleep.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The ironically titled 'The Last Day', which is sung by Nektar, is a Suspiciously Similar Song (a trope if you will), at least, for the beginning portion shown above, to 'Welcome to the Black Parade' from My Chemical Romance.

BTW, there will be another chapter or two coming around the corner (Maybe one focused on Red, Black and Green), so fingers crossed.

With love for my fans,

Chrissy


	2. Green, Red and Black (and some White)

Author's note: Nothing new, but thanks for waiting. Though, on a small note, I've tried at prose; sorry ^_^;. Also, things get pretty serious here.

**LISA: The Beautiful  
**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_The next day..._

After reading a certain article in today's newspaper, Jennifer Hampton - Green Hood - knew something was in the air, and even the name 'Yado' rung a bell, as she recalled a memory from the past.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_A few months ago..._

Jennifer had paid a visit to a patient, who appeared to be a glowing, happy woman. She was holding an infant in her arms, and the doctor couldn't help but smile at the woman.

"A beautiful baby girl...congratulations, Mrs. Yado." she told her.

The woman - Mrs. Yado - nodded with a small smile. Unfortunately, she had also sealed her fate, as did her daughter.

What she didn't know was that her husband was working on something quite diabolical, and he was confident that if the baby was a girl, he would incorporate her in his master plan.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As the flashback ended, Jennifer stood up, newspaper still in hand, and headed to Dr. Teddy Halibut's office. He was a colleague of hers, and was studying in obstetrics.

While he was easily absent-minded, he was considered to be a hard-worker, which was something she praised.

As she entered the office, she asked, "Did you read the papers?"

He looked up and replied, "Why, no. Not at all."

She handed the newspaper over to him, and as he took a deep look into it, his jaw gaped. "Oh, dear..."

"Someone by the name of Yado is planning to exterminate nearly everyone off the face of Olathe. And when I said nearly, I mean a certain type of person."

"What type, exactly?" he asked.

"I don't know...but I'm sure it involves either men or women." she replied. "And he calls this plan 'The White Flash'."

"The White Flash...?" he pondered for a moment, before adding, "Are there any catalysts or something like that?"

"I'm not sure, but I know this: Yado is probably looking to redeem himself, I believe." she replied.

"Then you've got to get out of Olathe and find a shelter: in fact, there's one underground, and it's not too far away from the city."

"You're right." she said, nodding in agreement. "But I have to find my friends before I reach that particular shelter."

"And you should."

Jennifer smiled, and nodded again. "Thank you, Teddy." she replied.

After exiting the office, she began to contemplate her plans of hiding along with her friends - the Beautiful Hoods - and took a deep breath. _It's now or never_, she thought to herself.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_These men were able to confide in Yado, and would attempt to sell Joy to unsuspecting people during the night. Some succeeded, while others failed. But it didn't stop him from testing the drug on people that his men kidnapped by force._

Justine School, a.k.a. Red Hood, typed with blinding speed on her laptop. What she was typing was going to be a huge hit in the papers.

Of course, she was in the middle of typing it when she heard the sound of a telephone ringing. The blonde got up, and immediately answered the phone.

"Hello?"

"It's me, Jenny. Sorry to interrupt you; I didn't know you were working on something." the voice on the other line replied.

"It's alright, so what's going on?"

"Well, I really hate to be the bearer of bad news, but...something's just not right."

"What do you mean?"

"When I was on my way to work, I saw some people freaking out. Seems to me, something bad might happen." Jennifer replied. "So, all in all, we might need to head out in case it does happen."

"Head out for what?"

"A secret shelter; perhaps underground."

"Underground? Are you saying that something will kill a specific person?" Justine asked.

"Yes, but I don't know who, exactly. So, I need you to catch up with the others, okay?"

"Okay...Stay safe."

"I will."

As Jennifer hung up on her, Justine returned to her laptop and began to resume typing, a small, confident smile appearing on her face. She knew that with this report, Yado's reputation was going to be stained for real.

However, she stopped again when the rest of the Beautiful Hoods came to mind, and sighed as she closed her eyes. _Jennifer, Anastasia, Kathleen, Darcy, Carla and Gale...I've got to find them all, _she thought to herself.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As Darcy was working out, making sure her buttocks (which she claimed were bigger than her bust) were tight and firm, she was about to finish up as she headed for the kitchen. Taking out a bottle of water from the refrigerator, she gulped down some of the contents.

Taking a deep breath, she began to depart for the bathroom to shower when she heard the doorbell rang. She immediately answered, and was surprised to see a dark-haired woman in a white hooded jacket.

"Oh, hey, Gale. How's it goin'?" Darcy asked.

"Nothing much, really. Except this man keeps watching me, as if he's stalking me or something. I don't know what to do with him." White Hood - Gale - replied.

"Well, I suggest that if you ever see that guy, give him an ass-beating. After all, the seven of us had been excelling in kung-fu - in other words, the Way of the Beautiful Hoods - since we were young."

Gale pondered it over, before she said, "I guess that could work; though he might be good at fighting back, but hopefully, things will work out."

"Hopefully. So, what brings you here, for?" Darcy asked.

"I was just dropping by, but...aren't you gonna meet up with one of your exes? You did tell me that both of you still had that spark not so long ago."

"You know...you're right. Maybe I could dial up Clint's number, and see if we can rendezvous somewhere, like one of the nightclubs, or even out on the streets." Darcy responded.

Gale smiled. "Cool. Anyways, catch you later." she said.

After she spoke, the two parted ways before Darcy closed the door. Unbeknownst to Gale, however, this man was someone that she would soon find herself meeting by force...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Coming soon will be the finale, as the Beautiful Hoods eventually realize the countdown to the White Flash has just begun.

With love for my fans,

Chrissy


	3. The Day of the Flash

Author's note: Here it is, the final chapter of Beautiful. This one is far more lengthier in comparison to the previous two, but at least we can find out what happens hours before the Flash.

**LISA: The Beautiful  
**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_The next day...The day the Flash will strike...  
_

Upon awakening after a good night's sleep, Justine had finished stretching when she overheard the sound of people talking and yelling. As she got out of bed, she quickly changed into a sleeveless white shirt, a pair of denim jeans, fingerless black gloves, and a pair of white and blue sneakers, before finding her hooded long-sleeved red jacket.

Once she was dressed, she had a lengthy but heartfelt phone call with her parents, telling them she loved them and reluctantly saying her goodbyes. After exiting her home, she had the rest of the Beautiful Hoods on her mind as she headed out, and that she was going to retrieve them, to find shelter in the rumored bunker that she and Jennifer brought up.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Meanwhile, at Kathleen's apartment, she was watching the news regarding a rumored armageddon, until she heard the sound of a door being slowly knocked on. Out of curiosity, she went over to the front door and peered into the small hole on the center of it.

She gasped as discovered that it was her neighbor, who was anxiously waiting for her to answer. He was clearly fidgeting, and was close to biting his nails.

Kathleen smiled, before she opened the door. But just as he was ready to talk to her, she heard another voice call out to her.

"We've gotta go!"

She turned her head to find Justine nearby, and then looked back at her neighbor with a small frown, before she said a simple "Sorry."

He blinked and let out a dejected sigh, before returning to his apartment to mope over his failure to converse with the brunette. On the other hand, Kathleen caught up with Justine, who asked, "You have a vehicle on you?"

"Yeah, I got a pretty big jeep: big enough for the six of us." she replied.

"Good." the blonde replied, before Kathleen returned to her apartment to not only fetch her keys for the jeep, but also put on her yellow jacket. Once she came back, she started the vehicle up, and both women got in as quickly as possible.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Did you call up your parents to say you love them?" Justine asked as they arrived at another apartment complex, where Anastasia lived.

"I did. What about you?" Kathleen replied.

"Same as before."

As they showed up at Anastasia's door, the redhead immediately answered. "What's going on here?" she asked.

"We're heading on out; something fishy is in the air, everyone's panicking and we're looking to find a way out of Olathe." Justine replied.

"You mean the seven of us? What about other people, like my bandmates?" Anastasia asked. "Hell, speaking of loved ones, I just called my dad to say hello, yet he was pretty unaware of what was happening. But mom wasn't there because she was out on her job, yet he reassured me that she'll call me soon." she added. "But I'm kinda getting a little off-topic here. Are we gonna bring my bandmates along?"

"We can't." Justine replied.

Anastasia blinked, and asked, "What...what do you mean we can't?"

"Time here is limited, and we've gotta get movin'!" Kathleen told her, sporting a very concerned expression.

"But...!"

"No buts, Annie! Let's move!" Kathleen commanded.

Anastasia swallowed, before following the others to the jeep.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"That's funny...where could she be?" Darcy asked as she noticed that Gale wasn't answering the door. Unbeknownst to the brunette, Gale had already been kidnapped by Dr. Yado.

She then heard the sound of the jeep belonging to Kathleen, and went down to see her and the others once they parked outside Gale's house. Kathleen noticed the brunette with the black jacket and asked, "Hey, Darcy. Just what are you doing outside Gale's home?"

"I get the feeling she's not here. Some time ago, she called me about having me meet up with her, but she's not there, I'm afraid." was Darcy's reply.

"Shit..." Justine cursed under her breath. "If we search high and low for Gale, then it'll be too late and we're all dead!"

"It's up to you; whatcha wanna do now?" Darcy asked.

Justine took a deep breath, and eventually came to a decision. "Screw it; we've got to reach Carla and Jennifer." she replied.

"What about my friends?!" Anastasia asked.

"Listen, Annie, I know you're worried sick about them, but I'm afraid we might not have enough time!" Darcy exclaimed.

As the brunette hopped into the jeep, Anastasia grit her teeth, feeling as though she was about to cry. However, she stopped herself, trying to keep her composure as the quartet headed out.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Elsewhere, Carla was in at her apartment, biting her lower lip out of anxiety. She was waiting for Todd to show up, so that she can convince him to join her and her friends in hiding from the Flash.

Then, the sound of a car engine prompted her to notice and take a look out the window. Knowing it could be her boyfriend, she looked out the window, and frowned in disappointment.

She looked closer, and found it was Justine and the other women, all wearing their signature hooded jackets, emerging from a jeep, with the woman in the red jacket heading to Carla's door.

Hearing her knock on the door, Carla quickly answered and asked, "Justine? What's going on?"

Justine explained the same spiel she informed Kathleen, Darcy and Anastasia, and Carla gasped. "But...what about Todd? I was hoping he'd be here." she asked.

"I don't think we can get to him."

Carla felt her face pale, and closed her eyes. "But I hope he lives..." she said.

"Maybe...now let's hurry!" Justine exclaimed.

Quickly putting on her pink jacket, the blonde nodded and followed their lead, heading into the jeep alongside them. The last one up was Jennifer, who was in the middle of an important phone call.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I just want you to know I love you...please don't cry, mom. Dad...I love you, too. Goodbye."

As she finished talking to her parents on her cellphone, Jennifer went straight to her bedroom to put on her green jacket. She also packed up some food in a small, plastic bag, and by the time she did so, she heard the engine of a jeep outside her house.

Hurriedly, she went outside to find her friends, and asked, "Is everyone here?"

"Yes, but I'm afraid Gale didn't make it." Justine replied.

"What do you mean?"

Justine did not respond to her inquiry, but managed a small frown, before allowing her friend to get into the jeep. "The bunker's far away from Olathe, is that right?" she asked.

"Most likely."

As the jeep started up, the group drove on out of the city, confident that they'd reach their destination...and their new home.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Unfortunately, as they were miles away, Anastasia immediately yelled, "We have to turn back! Please fucking turn back now!"

"We can't, it's too late!" Kathleen replied.

Anastasia's face paled, and grit her teeth as she shut her eyes. She looked like she was about to cry, as tears were starting to well in her eyes.

"But I will tell you this; all of our parents might not make it, either." Justine added.

"Yet we made sure to tell them how much we loved them, and what not." Darcy said.

"I just hope Todd is safe..." Carla replied, hanging her head down as she took a deep breath.

"And we're really concerned as to what happened to Gale..." Kathleen added.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Slowly opening her eyes, Gale found herself in a small, clean, white room, and noticed that she was wearing only a hospital gown. She recoiled in fear as she finally discovered her surroundings, before she heard the sound of a gunshot.

She gasped, before hiding under the sheets, and for a while, she told herself over and over that this was just a dream, when in truth, it clearly wasn't. Eventually, she heard the sound of a door opening, and a man sporting polka-dot clothes and a white lab coat entered the room.

"Good morning, miss Gale. I hoped you slept well." he said.

Dropping the sheets, Gale asked, "What...what do you want from me? Why am I here?!"

"Of all the women in Olathe, I've chosen you to be a candidate for possible experimentation." he replied, taking out what appeared to be a bag of Joy.

"Experimentation?! Oh my god...I just wanna go home!" she exclaimed, her voice quavering in fear.

"You can't...and your parents won't survive, either."

Gale screamed as she ran past him and made her way into the corridors, trying to find a way to escape the building so as to rendezvous with her friends...which sadly, wasn't possible.

Unfortunately, the man stopped her while she halfway through with her escape attempt, and restrained her by tying her hands together, and putting a blindfold over her eyes. He smiled as he escorted her into a room that vaguely resembled an operation room from a hospital.

"Sooner or later...you'll begin to embrace the Joy." he said with a rather sinister smirk, and a small shudder escaped Gale's lips.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Finally, the jeep reached what appeared to be a pair of doors, similar to doors leading to a cellar. As Justine opened the doors, she ushered the others to follow her down into what appeared to be an underground bunker.

To her surprise, this was the same bunker she and Jennifer had brought up, and as everyone settled inside, she closed the doors tightly. Justine then looked over at the others as she walked towards a dining table, and a total of eight chairs.

Sitting down on one of them, she sighed as she began, "This is it...this is the beginning of the rest of our lives. Now, I want you all to know that before we got out of the city, we all told our parents that we loved them with all our hearts, and chances are, they'll all die soon. But..."

Closing her eyes, she felt a shudder escape her lips, before she continued. "...but I can tell you this; we will fend for our lives down here, and I hope to God that there will be more survivors. "

The other women nodded, but Anastasia was crouching on the floor, her head hung down and facing the floor as she let out quiet sobs. "I can't go back...it's too late..." she muttered.

Kathleen looked over at her and frowned, before giving attempting to pat her on the shoulder. Anastasia, however, backed away from her.

"So how long are we gonna be here?" Darcy asked.

"I don't know how long, but...sooner or later...something eventful might happen. Maybe in the next few years or so." Justine replied.

Everyone else, except for the still shaken Anastasia, nodded.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_"And we waited, indeed. Even though we survived for thirteen years, nothing really important happened; other than just finding food and water (as long as we found water that wasn't dirty or even contaminated). Unfortunately, Blue Hood had been developing a huge craving for Joy thanks to her developing a massive depression. We tried to comfort her, but she told us to leave her alone._

_But that aside, now that those years have passed, something unexpected was going to happen..."_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Now that I've wrapped Beautiful up, I might shift my focus to the finale of TSLB*. As always, critique is welcome, especially if it involves me fixing up certain parts of this story (and TSLB, too)*. Thanks for checking Beautiful out, and I'll catch you later!

*I've actually worked on the whole story; this fanfic was actually originally posted someplace else.

With love for my fans,

Chrissy


End file.
